1. Field
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same are provided, and more particularly, a see-through LCD apparatus capable of recognizing an image realized by a display apparatus and an external background, and a method of manufacturing the same are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development in various electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and large TVs, demand for flat panel display apparatuses that may be applied thereto has increased. Among flat panel display apparatuses, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus has the following advantages: low power consumption, the ability to easily display dynamic images, a high contrast ratio, etc.
The LCD apparatus includes a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates and has a transmittance which is adjusted based an orientation of liquid crystals which is controlled by applying an electric field to the liquid crystal layer.
Recently, research into a see-through LCD apparatus, via which a user may recognize an image realized by the LCD apparatus as well as an external background, has been conducted.